


Bad Hair Day

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman has absolutely ruined his hair. It’s entirely worthless and horrible and he hates it!His borrower friend Patton wants to try to help, and gets Virgil to help too. They happen to be very good at fixing hair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Big in tears because hair is all snarled, why did they try that YouTube tutorial? Tiny (or team of tinies) works through the tangles. The process is super relaxing and the end result is breathtaking.

Roman finally admitted defeat. He couldn’t even stand seeing his reflection anymore. He buried his head in his arms, shoulders shaking. 

All he’d wanted was to try something with long hair! But the extensions hadn’t wanted to go in, and then when they finally did they didn’t behave, and snarled and tangled, and when he finally gave up and tried to just pull them out they got stuck halfway. His head looked worse than a rats nest, and was sore too. 

And then, and then he’d had the ‘brilliant’ idea to look at another YouTube tutorial for how to untangle the mess, which of course didn’t work either, and now he had greasy patches in his hair too. 

Clearly he wasn’t going tonight. If ever. If he couldn’t even fix his own hair how could he hope for things to go well?!

“Roman? Ohhhh, sweetheart…”

“Don’t.” Roman said, not even looking up at Patton. “Just leave me alone in my misery.”

But instead Patton came and sat on his arm. He was silent for a long moment. “Can I try to help?”

Roman shook his head. “It’s useless.”

“I can get Virgil to help. I’m sure he’ll be able to do something.”

Roman shook his head even harder. “He’ll just laugh at me.”

“No he wouldn’t, not when you’re really upset. You know that.”

And yeah, Roman did know that, but he didn’t think he could even handle a half-hidden smirk right now. And he knew he looked ridiculous. 

“What if you just keep your head down and let us try?” Patton said gently. “You don’t have to look up at all or even say anything until we’ve made it better.”

Roman shrugged. 

Patton patted his arm before sliding off. 

A minute later there was a low whistle. “Alright, Princey. This one’s gonna take a bit. I’ll start you some Disney music and you just keep your head down. No peeking until it’s done.”

Roman just let out a miserable whine. 

Soon there was ‘A Girl Worth Fighting For’ playing, and small hands gently moving through his hair. It actually felt pretty nice. 

  * •^*^••



Untangling the hair was a nightmare, but Virgil and Patton managed it by moving very slowly and carefully. Roman kept relaxing beneath them, until he might have gone to sleep. Dozing, at least. 

Virgil moved the extensions back to where they ought to be, and then he hit a slight roadblock. 

“What do we do about the oil?” Patton whispered. His shirt was already a bit damp with it, and though they’d spread it out in the process of detangling, it was still far too much. “Baby powder works, but I don’t think Roman has any.”

Virgil shook his head. “We’d need too much, it’d make his hair look whitish.” He frowned in thought. “Oh! What was it, you said your grandmother, for brown hair—“

Patton’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! She said cocoa powder! And it smells good too!”

Virgil nodded. “Go get Logan to give you some, just don’t tell him what it’s for.”

Patton nodded, hopping down and running off to find Roman’s roommate. 

Soon Patton was back, carrying a bag almost too heavy for him to stay balanced. “I wasn’t sure how much we’d need.”

Virgil snickered. “Probably not  _ all  _ of that.”

Roman suddenly shifted. “Chocolate?”

Virgil smacked his forehead. “No! You don’t look until it’s done. Go back to sleep.”

Roman mumbled something about wanting chocolate too before putting his head back down. 

Patton made a little ‘awww’ before setting the bag down. 

They worked by tiny handfuls, working it into his hair and using borrower-sized combs to get the excess powder out. Until finally his hair no longer looked bad at all. A shade or two darker, but not oily. 

“It’s a little dark,” Patton said worriedly. 

Virgil shook his head. “This way you can’t tell what’s real and what’s fake, the extensions weren’t a perfect match.”

Patton slowly nodded. “Ok. Now how are we going to fix it?”

There was a good bit of walking around and comparing different ideas. 

“Oh, this would make an awesome faux hawk. Did you ever see the ones where it was all braided on the sides in patterns and then the top was one big one?”

Patton nodded, and looked a bit more, and nodded again. “Let’s do it!”

Virgil started braiding, holding the strands taut, and Patton gathered each bit of new hair and helped to add it to the braid. Roman flinched a few times when they pulled too hard, but an apology and gentle pat soothed that every time. 

The little braids done, and looking fantastic, They moved to the big one in the middle. This one was harder, just cause it was so big. But it didn’t have to be tight like the little ones, it had to be big and poofy, and the little combs they had were able to tease Roman’s hair amazingly. 

The hardest part by far was tying off that big braid, and it involved a lot of moving around and trying to maneuver without letting go, but they eventually got it. 

They both got down, looking at each other and laughing. They were both rather brown-looking, but the hairstyle they’d managed to make was definitely worth it. 

“Okay, Ro, you can look now!” Patton said excitedly. 

Roman’s head came up a little, looking at them hesitantly before looking in the mirror. The shocked gasp was something Virgil would always remember, and it was followed by tears and many hugs. 

“I love it! I don’t even know how you did it, but thank you so much!” Roman said. 

“Hey, you better stop crying,” Virgil said, half smiling. “If you’re going to that party you’ll have to leave in half an hour, and you don’t want to go with a red face.”

Roman turned immediately to look at the clock. “I can go? I can go! Virgil, Patton, thank you so much! You both have my undying gratitude!”

“Yeah, yeah, now go get dressed.” 

Patton gave him one last hug. “You’re gonna be so great tonight!”


End file.
